Ciel and Sebastian Drabbles
by GoldenNekoLover14
Summary: I write these up in my free time because honestly I have nothing better to do. Just some random CielXSebastian shots in the dark. Hope you like them!
1. Chapter 1

It was late at the Phantomhive manor, all was peaceful, Ciel was asleep in his room, the servants were in the servants' wing, drinking coffee, talking about only God knows what, and Sebastian was preparing himself for bed. He had on a loose-fitting shirt with only half of the buttons buttoned, and a pair of pants that draped over his feet on the floor. Most of the servants that worked at the manor wore these at night, except for Mey-Rin, who wore a light blouse and shorts at night.

Sebastian was tired, much too tired. He nearly ran into things, hit a wall once, slammed into a table by accident, etc., etc. He opened the door to the servants' quarters lazily, and nearly tripped over the endlessly long black pants.

"Okay, Bard, Finni, Mey-Rin, it's time for you three to get to bed. We have more work tomorrow." He said, eying his co-workers wearily.

"Mr. Sebastian, do you feel alright?" Finni asked in the same boyish voice he's had for as long as he could remember.

"Yeah, you don't look too hot." Bard chimed in, standing up to help him.

"I can assure you I'm quite alright." Sebastian said. "I must go check on the master once more before bed."

"Alright, as long as you're sure." Bard scratched the back of his head, then started to pick up the cups of coffee to take care of them.

Sebastian left, walked down the hallway dizzily, and stopped in front of Master's door, listening to what sounded like… whimpering. Wait, whimpering?

He opened the door, and peered inside. Ciel was sitting curled in the center of his bed, holding a pillow against his chest, staring out the window until he turned to look at Sebastian. Sebastian yawned, rubbed a hazy eye, and started to walk towards Ciel with his eyes closed from droopiness. He stopped when he felt the side of his bed collide painfully with his waist.

"Is something wrong, Master?" He asked, prying an eye open to look at his part-terrified, part-calm Master.

Ciel sat there a minute, watching Sebastian as he uncontrollably swayed slightly, hands shaking. "I… I wanted to see you… It's… It's terribly lonely here… It frightens me…"

Sebastian sat on the bed and took him in his arms, pulling his body close to his face. "It's fine. I'm here now." Sebastian unconsciously lied back on the bed, he really was exhausted. "You can see me all you want…"

Ciel turned slightly in his grasp, and lied on top of him, observing Sebastian's fatigued, wearied features. He wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling close as he listened to Sebastian's heartbeat. It calmed him drastically. He hadn't had the chance before to get close to his demon. Now seemed perfect.

He looked back up to Sebastian as soon as he was sure he was asleep, and silently marveled at his hellish, yet angelic glow. He bent his head down slightly, and admired the way he looked as he slept, more like passed out due to lack of rest.

Ciel looked down at him, and slowly placed his lips to Sebastian's, being careful to not disturb the mischievous sprite as he slumbered. His lips were surprisingly soft, warm and inviting. Ciel fought back the urge to nip at them, and gently traced them with his tongue instead, enjoying the way they felt against his. He licked them for a good five minutes, leaving a wet trail from one side to the other, kissing him to his heart's content before lying back once more, and dozing off.

He didn't notice the smile that crept onto Sebastian's face after he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

**(A/N: I wrote this sometime during my half hour lunchtime at school, and since I don't eat breakfast or lunch, I had time to do this up~ Sorry it's been a while, I honestly didn't expect people to like it -_- Oh well. Keep chillin' mah peeps~)**

It was still early in the day; Sebastian had just finished preparing black tea, Ciel was up reading the newspaper and eating some omelet and everything seemed about normal. Well, except for the fact that Ciel was now a demon due to Alois's wish. He now hated the blonde-haired moron with even more intensity as now he would never be able to die or pay off his debt to the demonic butler.

He heard a quiet knock on the door, followed by a, "Master? I've come with your clothes for the day."

** (A/N: Oh yeah, this is a spoiler alert that I just remembered -_-)**

"Come in." Ciel rolled his eyes as he normally would.

The door opened to reveal the tall butler standing there with Ciel's outfit. He walked over to him with a less-than-friendly look on his face as he undid the neatly-folded stack and started dressing Ciel.

Ciel set down his food and watched intently as Sebastian pulled on his clothes and stood to tie the ribbon around his neck. "You'd like to make that tighter, wouldn't you?" Ciel inquired as the butler pulled it into a neat bow.

He knelt down and started on his shoes. "No, of course not."

Ciel started to feel guilty about putting Sebastian through as much hell as he did and wasn't even able to pay him for it. He didn't usually care about keeping his end of the deal, but this time it would've meant something to him if he could.

"I'm sorry I can't give you my soul as the covenant states." Ciel mumbled lowly.

**(This'll be part one since I have no more time left to type)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Okay, so… second lunch period I'm working on this and I might be done with it now -_- well this chapter anyway~ Hnng~ This one will definitely be soft sweet almost sex~ Well, with an interruption *hint-hint*)**

Sebastian looked up from Ciel's feet to meet his eyes. "I wouldn't worry about that, Bocchan." He pulled Ciel's legs over his shoulders and put his hands on the edge of the bed. "I have a better idea." He smirked evilly at Ciel, who blushed wildly at the thought of what Sebastian was about to do to him.

Then he looked down and noticed that Sebastian hadn't did up the buttons on his semi-short shorts.

He knew he'd eventually end up getting in bed with someone but he never imagined another guy, much less Sebastian. He closed his eyes and felt Sebastian running his hands all over him, almost taking off his clothes completely (what a waste of time it was to put them on). He felt himself getting hard until he knew he couldn't hide his pleasured expression. He was completely flushed in the face now, lying back as Sebastian trailed his tongue from his legs, torso, chest and neck.

"CIIIIEEEELL!" They both shot a glance at the door as they heard Lizzie's cutesy-annoying voice downstairs.

Sebastian hopped up off the bed and Ciel sat up. "Quickly, dress me up, before someone sees!" He said seemingly slow as Sebastian had already had half of his attire back on. It took no more than two minutes to finish putting his clothes back on and head downstairs to where Lizzie was dolling everything up like a Barbie dreamhouse. Both of them were definitely frustrated, Ciel more than Sebastian. He would have to wait until nighttime to get what he now wanted more than revenge.

**(A/N: Okay, chapter two ish done. And yes I said ish. I say it all the time. I'm gonna start updating more often now that I can do it during my lunch hour~)**


End file.
